In various types and sizes of vehicles, interior space, cargo space, and ease of ingress/egress can be primary concerns for customers and users. In general, vehicle seats of a particular size are often desired for comfort purposes, but at the potential sacrifice of interior or cargo space and, in some instances, ease of entry. For example, many different solutions have been developed in an attempt to facilitate entry by passengers into third-row seats, which often include navigating past a second-row of seats adjacent the door nearest to the third row. Most of these methods involve moving the second-row seats, which is often done manually and, in many instances, still requires climbing or the like to reach the desired seat. Still further, space within a vehicle is often taken up by seats that are unoccupied. By being able to decrease the size of a vehicle seat, such space can be regained for comfort or cargo purposes, or to facilitate entry to a third row seat.